Five Nights at the Lakeside: The Arrival
Gameplay The majority of the game takes place in abandoned areas (house, defunct mine, etc.), each with different objectives. Five Nights at the Lakeside: The Arrival uses similar mechanics to its predecessor, Eight Pages. The character is armed only with a flashlight. This limited defense forces a sense of helplessness, as the best way to survive in the game is to run whenever in danger. Azura's behavior changes slightly between levels. In the first level, Azura can be seen outside the window, and after going through the gate outside she can be seen on the top of hills well away from the player. In level two, she most often teleports off-screen or just out of the character's line of sight, but is capable of appearing directly in front of the player. It is observed that her motion centers around following the player, but consists largely of jumping from place to place, the inconvenience of which is increased as each of the eight pages are collected. Her behavior is much the same as this in level four, except more active. In level three, she pursues much less aggressively, though is capable of teleporting directly in front of the player. In this level, the main antagonist is a dragon (most often following her path directly, but has been seen teleporting. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or an in-game mechanic). The only way of subduing her is by focusing the flashlight (on its second setting) on her. While looking at a Lakeside monster, the camera succumbs to electronic distortions such as static, blurring, color spots, audio distortion, etc., which obstructs the player's vision unless facing away, and far enough from it. The player cannot pause while this occurs, to prevent them taking a break due to being frightened. When caught, the game over screen is also different; while in Five Nights at the Lakeside: Eight Pages, the player saw a white static background with Azura's head, the one for Five Nights.at the Lakeside: The Arrival is black, with an overhead-lit and color-distorted hue and less static. Easy has infinite flashlight, a greatest deal of stamina, and the enemies are not very aggressive. Plot Five Nights at the Lakeside: The Arrival takes place in October of 2016 and follows the story of two friends, Karen Yoshihara, a 34 year old human Japanese American girl and Samantha Akashiro, a 33 year old Japanese American lioness is selling her childhood home outside of Lakeside Park. Karen, in response to several unsettling letters Samantha and her family had sent her, comes to visit her childhood friend, bringing along a video camera. Her driveway blocked by a fallen tree, Karen leaves her car by the road and continues on foot to the familiar 3 story house. Along the way, she passes another car (who owns the car is unknown). With the sun setting behind her, Karen discovers Samantha's home, doors ajar; furniture and belongings disheveled. After carefully searching the house for the key to Samantha's room as well as finding a flashlight, Karen lets herself in. Scrawlings of an ominous figure and haunting messages adorn her walls. A woman's scream coming from a shattered window causes her to panic. Desperately searching for her friend, Karen heads towards the sound, into the wooded park behind the house. She activates 10 generators to light up the path and finds a burnt farmhouse. Inside is Kazuo Akiwara, a 8 year old boy shiba inu who had disappeared recently around August of 2011 and is now a zombie. He disappears when Karen approaches him. Karen aimlessly searches the wooded area for any clues as to the whereabouts of her friend, only finding more of the scribbled drawings. As she ventures deeper into the park searching for the eight drawings, scopaesthesia causes her to encounter Azura. After all pages are collected, Karen runs from Azura, slipping down an embankment, hitting her head with her foot and causing her to pass out. She regains consciousness several hours later (which is now morning), disoriented; still searching for Samantha, Karen stumbles upon an old abandoned Mexican coal mine in the back of a large abandoned Mexican mining town. Various scraps of old paperwork in Spanish reveal the mine to have been abandoned in a hurry, crediting seemingly random and unexplained attacks upon the crew, unknown and unexplainable attacks on the Mexican towns' population of 980,000, nearly killing 180 civilians and 20 police officers to the closure of the mine and the evacuation of the town. An escape route was outlined, but due to inactivity, remains inoperable. With nowhere to go, Karen attempts to reactivate the emergency lift by activating the six generators that power it. Her progress hindered by the attack of a young rooster with snake scales known as Giffany, also known as The Basilisk, who seems to be afraid of the light of Karen's flashlight, dressed in a blood covered white hooded sweatshirt and chicken mask carrying a bloodied miyabi knife. Giffany's pink hair being the only discernible feature left uncloaked. Azura later attempts to attack Karen in the mine. Karen does manage to escape Giffany, Ike and Azura and use the lift to get out of the mine. She continues moving forward, reaching a large storage outpost for the now abandoned Mexican mining facility. Within she discovers a small television playing a video along with two other tapes. Intrigue getting the better of her, Karen watches the tape. On screen, she finds herself watching Samantha hurriedly scribbling upon papers. Samantha stops, grabs her camera and after discovering that Azura is trying to get in, starts to close every door and window in the house but Azura manages to get inside. Samantha then runs back to her room where Azura suddenly appears inside. Samantha appears to jump out of the bedroom window before the tape abruptly ends. The second tape shows Steven Cortez, a 33 year old human Hispanic American man and a friend of Samantha's, investigating a Japanese farm where he repairs a pulley system, find gas canisters to power a generator, and looks for a key needed to unlock a gate to a Japanese chapel. Kazuo pursues him at every turn and eventually chases him away with a knife. The third tape shows Kazuo playing on the beach on August 26, 2011 and after collecting a trail of toy trains that lead him into the woods, he is caught by Ike. Obeying a message etched upon the wall across from the television, Karen continues up the mountainside towards a radio tower. Behind every turn, Azura and her friends attempt to capture Karen with increasing ferocity while she avoids fire and falling trees within a burning forest. Karen narrowly escapes her attackers in the hallways of the radio tower building and looks for a key needed to unlock a door. Her flashlights batteries die as she travels through the door only to find she has reached a dead end, containing the bloodied bodies of several missing campers and the body of Steven Cortez, a larger fire and a camera with the recording of two panicked people. Shortly after listening, the corridor goes dark and Kazuo runs towards Karen accompanied by seeing flashing images of Kazuo before blacking out. Meanwhile, Azura and her friends scream while dying and incinerate into ash and dust as they succumb to the fire in the forest. The game now ends with Karen awake in the basement of the 3 story farmhouse from earlier with Kazuo blocking the way out. After finding two documents, Kazuo and Samantha disappear. Karen's camera turns back on temporally to show someone's legs being dragged away. Who those legs belong to is unknown but it could either be Karen dragging a seemly unconscious Samantha away after surviving the attack or Karen being dragged away by Samantha, Kazuo, or a Lakeside monster after being killed as we see the Lakeside forest burning and the end credits play. Monster design of Azura, Ike and Giffany: *Azura is given a more scary appearance compared to the design of [[Five Nights at the Lakeside: Eight Pages]] where she had red eyes instead of yellow, her scleras and pupils in the eyes being removed, her claws being sharper and soaked with poison and her feet being dangerous projecting the impression of her horror nature. [[Category:Video Games by Elephant012]] [[Category:Horror Video Games]] [[Category:Video Games]] [[Trivia]]